


Dream of a Thousand Cats

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 1 und 2 [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Early Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Burt und Carole waren aus und finden Kurt und seinen Freund schlafend auf der Couch vor, als sie nach Hause kommen. Die Schrotflinte bleibt im Schrank, aber überall sind riesige Roboter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dream of a Thousand Cats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101280) by [lookninjas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookninjas/pseuds/lookninjas). 



> Anmerkung von lookninjas : Da habe ich also diese Geschichte ['Sunbeam'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8781784) geschrieben in der Blaine im Halbschlaf ist und Kurt ihn knuddelt. Dann schrieb robotsfighting ihre – ['And I Was A Cartographer'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8781865) – , in der Kurt verschlafen ist und Blaine ihn knuddelt. Und dann wurde mir klar, dass die logische Folge eine Geschichte sein muss, in der beide schlafen und sich gegenseitig knuddeln.
> 
> Anmerkung von Klaineship: vollkommen überflüssig und einfach nur so, weil heute der 4. Advent ist und weil's so schön ist ;-)

 

 

 

Da ist also diese Katze.

Oder vielleicht ist es auch überhaupt keine Katze, denn es ist gar nicht so flauschig und Blaine ist ziemlich sicher, dass Katzen eigentlich flauschig sind. Aber es ist weich, was schön ist, und es ist warm, was schön ist und liegt auf seinem Schoß, was noch viel schöner ist. Vielleicht sogar am Allerschönsten.

Tatsächlich liegt die Katze gar nicht mehr so richtig auf seinem Schoß – so hat sie zwar angefangen, aber dann ist sie irgendwie gewachsen und jetzt bedeckt sie ihn irgendwie von Kopf bis Fuß, mit ihren Vorderpfoten auf seinen Schultern und den Hinterpfoten ganz unten an seinen Füßen, und deshalb liegt sie irgendwie auf seinem Schoß, aber eben auch komplett auf ihm drauf, was eigentlich noch viel schöner ist, als einfach nur eine Katze auf dem Schoß zu haben.

 _Wenn_ es eine Katze ist. Er ist ziemlich sicher, dass es keine Katze ist. Aber was immer es auch ist, es gefällt ihm.

Er würde am liebsten schnurren.

Genau! Vielleicht ist _er selbst_ ja die Katze.

Er könnte eine Katze sein. Warum auch nicht.

Vielleicht sind sie beide Katzen.

Er muss eine Katze sein, denn jemand streichelt seinen Kopf.

"Ich bringe es nicht über mich, sie zu wecken", sagt der Roboter und Blaine rührt sich ein wenig, aber die andere Katze liegt immer noch auf ihm und sie ist ziemlich schwer, weshalb er sich kaum bewegen, geschweige denn, weglaufen kann. Aber das macht nichts, denn er hat keine Angst vor dem Roboter. Es ist ein lieber Roboter. Er streichelt ihn. Und dann streichelt er die andere Katze. "Aber seine Eltern werden sich sicher sorgen — "

Der andere Roboter seufzt. "Es ist ein verdammt langer Weg zurück nach Westerville", sagt er und schiebt seine Baseballkappe nach hinten. "Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei, ihn alleine loszuschicken, wenn er so müde ist, weißt du? Wie auch immer, es ist ja schließlich nicht so, als würden sie irgendwas _machen_. Ich meine, sieh sie dir doch an."

Der erste Roboter – es ist eine 'Sie' – schüttelt den Kopf und vielleicht ist sie gar kein Roboter, denn sie hat einen Namen. Ihr Name ist Carole. Welcher Roboter heißt schon Carole? Blaine kennt keinen. "So viel zum Thema 'Schrotflinte", sagt sie und hört auf, die Katze zu streicheln, damit sie den anderen Roboter streicheln kann. Sie rückt seine Jacke zurecht und streicht ihm über die Schultern. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du dich _so wenig_ darüber aufregst. Bist du nicht eigentlich der, der sich immer Sorgen macht? Ich dachte, das hätten wir geklärt? Dass _du_ fürs 'Sorgen machen' zuständig bist."

"Schau, wenn er jemanden nachhause gebracht hätte, wie zum Beispiel .... ich weiß nicht, diesen Puckerman, oder so, dann ja. Dann würde ich mir mehr Sorgen machen." Der Roboter (Ro-Burter? Boter? Burt?) zuckt die Schultern und sieht wieder zu Blaine und seiner Katze (Kurt, nicht Katze. Kurt. _Sein_ Kurt) wie sie lang ausgestreckt zusammen auf der Couch liegen, Arme und Beine ineinander verschlungen. "Aber Blaine ist ein guter Junge. Er ist höflich, respektvoll ..... Und, weißt du, ich würde es mir nie verzeihen, wenn er in einen Unfall verwickelt würde, nur weil ich ihn gezwungen habe, nachhause zu fahren, wenn er halb am Schlafen ist. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Kurt mich umbringen würde."

"Es ist furchtbar spät", seufzt Carole und Blaine überlegt, ob er nicht vielleicht die Augen öffnen sollte. Was eigentlich seltsam ist, denn er muss sie gar nicht öffnen — — er sieht sie klar und deutlich, wie sie in ihrem Roboteranzug neben dem Sofa steht, an Burts Brust gelehnt. Ehrlich gesagt, wäre es sowieso unmöglich Carole zu übersehen, selbst mit geschlossenen Augen. Sie ist immerhin fast sechs Meter groß. "Wenigstens ist morgen keine Schule, wir müssen uns also keine Gedanken machen, dass er rechtzeitig zur Dalton kommt."

"Burt küsst sie auf die Wange. "Wir können ja seine Leute anrufen und fragen", sagt er. "Das kann nicht schaden."

Carole löst sich von ihm und geht in Richtung Kirche (nicht Kirche — — Küche; es ist eine Küche). "Ihre Nummer hängt am Kühlschrank, oder?"

"Gleich neben dem Eiswürfelfach", sagt Burt und Blaine versucht erneut, die Augen aufzumachen, einfach nur, um zu sehen, ob er es noch kann. Für einen Moment ist alles verschwommen und er sieht Burt nicht mehr neben sich stehen; sieht nichts außer Kurts weichem, braunem Haar und seiner linken Schulter, aber dann verschwindet alles und er ist wieder zurück bei all den Robotern. "Der ..... ähm, der orange Klebezettel. Mit dem Gekritzel an der Seite. Hast du ihn?"

"Ja", antwortet Carole und ihre Stimme klingt so weit entfernt, und jetzt muss Blaine wirklich die Augen aufmachen, denn er kann sie nicht mehr sehen.

Vielleicht ist es leichter, die Augen zu öffnen, wenn er sich aufsetzt, aber als er versucht, sich zu rühren, landet Burts Hand schwer auf seiner Schulter und drückt ihn zurück in die Sofapolster, und – wieso ist er überhaupt auf dem Sofa? Er sollte nicht auf dem Sofa sein, auch wenn da eine andere Katze ist; er müsste in seinem Auto sitzen und wegfahren von den Robotern, nachhause, denn es ist schon spät und Kurts Eltern werden bald nachhause kommen, sie werden — —

"Schatz, holst du bitte ein paar Kissen?" fragt Carole. Blaine versucht wieder die Augen zu öffnen, aber das ist viel schwerer, als es sein sollte. "Und vielleicht eine oder zwei Decken? Sie werden sonst frieren heute Nacht."

Burt grummelt und drückt Blaines Schulter und die Katze auf Blaines Schoß bewegt sich und genau in dem Moment gelingt es Blaine endlich, die Augen aufzumachen.

Er neigt den Kopf auf der Armlehne des Sofas nach hinten und sieht zu Kurts Vater hoch, und ja, er ist immer noch in ihrem Haus, auf ihrer Couch. Kurt schläft tief und fest und ist an seine Brust geschmiegt. Blaine ist überzeugt, dass er in ziemlichen Schwierigkeiten sein müsste, aber irgendwie ist er auch ziemlich sicher, dass er _nicht_ in Schwierigkeiten ist. Er kann nur nicht sagen, wieso.

Es muss etwas mit den riesigen Robotern zu tun haben.

Aber vielleicht sollte er doch sicherheitshalber nachfragen. "KriegichjetztÄrger?" fragt er. Eigentlich wollte er etwas anderes fragen, aber das ist alles, was er fertig bringt, also belässt er es dabei.

Und anscheinend ist es auch genug, denn Burt lächelt ihn an und schüttelt den Kopf. "Du kriegst keinen Ärger", sagt er. "Alles in Ordnung, Blaine. Schlaf weiter."

"Schlafen", wiederholt Blaine und lässt den Kopf zurück sinken. Kurts Kopf ruht direkt unter seinem Kinn, warm, sicher und behaglich an ihn geschmiegt, und sein Haar ist so weich wie ein Katzenfell. "Kurt is' eingeschlafen. So müde."

"Sieht ganz so aus." Burt wuschelt durch Kurts Haare und Blaine spürt, wie er wieder im Schlaf versinkt, während seine Augen zufallen. "Sieht aus, als wärst du auch ziemlich müde", sagt Burt leise.

"Mmmh", stimmt Blaine ihm zu und dann sagt er noch einmal "Kurt", denn das ist wichtig. Es ist richtig wichtig; es ist das Wichtigste überhaupt. "Kurt."

 _Sein_ Kurt.

Er schließt die Arme fest um Kurts Schultern und Kurts Pfoten krallen sich in Blaines Hemd und ihre Beine sind ineinander verschlungen und Burt streichelt Blaine den Kopf und er kriegt überhaupt keinen Ärger.

Die Roboter sind hier und er ist nicht in Schwierigkeiten.

 

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hier auf AO3 gibt es logischerweise nur ein relativ geringes Interesse an deutschsprachigen Geschichten, umso mehr freut es mich natürlich, dass ich einen ziemlich konstanten LeserInnenstamm für jede neue Geschichte habe. Ihr würdet mir alle eine riesige Freude machen, wenn ihr Kudos geben würdet (natürlich nur wenn euch meine Übersetzung gefällt) und/oder **einen Kommentar** hinterlassen würdet. So ein Leser-Feedback ist unglaublich wichtig und bereichernd und übrigens auch als Gast ohne eigenen Account möglich und es würde mir wirklich viel bedeuten.  
>  Ihr würdet mir damit eine riesige Freude machen <3 <3 <3 Danke


End file.
